


[PODFIC] Hookline

by harcourt, orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Altered Mental States, Captivity, Consent Issues, Drugs, Forced Submission, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, d/s verse, discussion of execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Harcourt's story, Hookline.</p><p>As it turns out, Hawkeye, previously speculated to be a dom (or neutral) is actually a sub. Hawkeye's "employers" have been forcing him down into subspace to make him commit assassinations, robberies, whatever the person controlling him feels like making him do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Hookline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hookline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124564) by [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt). 



> Thanks so much to harcourt for permission to record this fic, and to raiining for the beta-listen. I'm new to podficcing so any feedback or technical advice would be hugely appreciated.
> 
>  **Original author's note:** I did not tag for rape/non-con because there is no actual depiction or discussion of it in the fic. However, the story does involve issues of consent that might still be problematic, and scenes with serious sexual harassment.

Download as an MP3 from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w1isfh3p2z3ux6n/Hookline%2C+by+Harcourt.mp3)

Or at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hookline)


End file.
